Top Dog
by Hachiko27
Summary: A Guy and his dog on a mission to save his girlfriend, along with the whole world.


About the Book

A young soldier and his faithful dog help the United States army, in World War II (WWII), defeat Japan. The two brave beings fight madly to protect their beloved country. Will the two come out alive?

Characters

Cruz: the American Soldier

Jimmy: the American dog soldier (Cruzs companion)

Rocky: the armored bike

Rifley: Cruzs rifle

Rebecca: Cruzs girlfriend

Tundra: Jimmys best friend who is another dog helping in the war.

Top Dog

A letter came to 2175 E. Bellbrook Street Covina, California. It read:

Cruz the USA army wants you to help fight Japan. We need your skill and courage to fight this war. And bring that mater of destruction dog of yours, Jimmy.

Well, Jimmy, we got ourselves a war, Cruz said to his dog. Im ready to protect ad serve our country, replied Jimmy. Dont ask what your country cold do for you but what you could do for your country, they both said together Lets pack our stuff and get ready for a trip to Washington D.C. The two buddies took a plane to the nations capital. Mr. president your two soldiers are here, said a White House official to President Roosevelt. Good, the president said. Mr. Cruz Meza and Jimmy Independence Chaweiner. You know why I asked you two here today. I want you to go to Japan give it all youve got, and most importantly give em hell! Yes sir, the cadets replied. They got their bags and boarded an airplane headed for the coast of Japan. Hey, Cruz, said Jimmy. Yes, Cruz responded. Is Rocky and Rifley over on a naval ship waiting for us? asked Jimmy. Yes, rocky is, but Rifley is here with us in the cargo area, said Cruz. They got t a harbor in New York where a Navy boat was waiting for them. Cru and Jimmy then got on the boat. It was a few hours before they got to Japan. Jimmy got fitted into a bark activated rocket launcher and Cruz got some grenades and Rifley out. Then they finally reached Japan. The first thing Jimmy saw was his good friend Tundra. Tundra! Jimmy yelled. Jimmy! Tundra exclaimed. The female German Shepard ran to her best friend. She also had a bark activated rocket launcher. Okay there is no time for a reunion, there is a war going on and the Japanese soldiers are getting close! exclaimed Cruz. Right, LETS GIVE EM HELL! yelled Jimmy. SHOW NO MERCY, barked Tundra. DIE DAMN JAPS, screamed Cruz. He then started shooting aimlessly into the trees and bushes and wiped out 50 Japan soldiers. Tundra and Jimmy barked and barked which fired and fired loads of rockets. Tether Cruz, Jimmy, and Tundra wiped out 75 of the Japanese army. They advanced forward until Cruz got shot in the leg. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG! Cruz yelled. At the same time the other soldiers planted an atomic bomb on the island. Tundra and Jimmy ran with the rest. Jimmy suddenly turned back around. Jimmy, what are you doing! yelled Tundra. Going back for Cruz! yelled Jimmy. Jimmy got to Cruz. Jimmy save yourself, said Cruz weakly. No, Im not going home without you, said Jimmy. If I dont, then whose going to feed me. But before Cruz could answer Jimmy grabbed him by the collar and ran as fast as his little dog legs could carry him. Jimmy ran as fast as he could until he saw Rocky, Cruzs armored bike. Jimmy put Cruz on the rack and turned on the motor and zoomed away. Jimmy then found a private path with the ramp down. Jimmy drove up the ramp, parked Rocky, put up the ramp and then helped Cruz. Private Jimmy, we are clear for take-off, said the pilot. Jimmy walked up to the front of the plane and. Jimmy found Tundra flying the plane! Tundra, since when did you learn how to fly? asked Jimmy. In the Navy flight school, answered Tundra. At the same time they took off and went into the sky and the bombs exploded. Tundra flew the plane to a near by hospital to treat Cruzs broken leg. Cruz was speechless until he was in the hospital bed. Nice flying Tundra and wicked driving Jimmy, he said to his dog friends. Thanks. the two dogs said together. Just then Cruzs girlfriend Rebecca walked into the room. I heard about what happened Cruz, and I came here as fast as I could, cried Rebecca. She gave Cruz a tight hug then kissed him. Im glad you came Rebecca, he said. Thanks for saving my life Jimmy, said Cruz. Anytime, said Jimmy. They dont call dogs mans best friend for nothing. You said it Jimmy, said Tundra. Just then President Roosevelt walked in with three badges. Tundra you get a pilot badge, Cruz you get a badge of courage and Jimmy your badge is the most important one of all, said President Roosevelt. You get the Top Dog badge for risking your life to save others from danger. Way to go pal, said Cruz. Nice going, said Rebecca. For all mans best friends, Jimmy you are a great example, said Tundra. Thanks guys, said Jimmy with tears of joy in his eyes. Jimmy was now the TO, the Top Dog.


End file.
